ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mysticmaker Profblix
Testimonials *Utsusemi recommended for more 65+ jobs. *Soloed by 65PLD/DNC very easy had 300 tp to start fight took about 4 minutes *Soloed by 75WHM/BLM with bind and elemental seal + repose to rest mp *Soloable at Level 60 RDM/NIN. *Soloed by 70BLM/RDM. *Soloed by 73THF/NIN with TH3 1/1. --Kogenta 21:38, 5 February 2009 (UTC) *Soloed by 75DNC/NIN with incredible ease, just watch shadows on Manafont. --Seaku *Soloed by 60SMN/WHM very easy, used carby to pull it away from other mobs, then garuda and Aero IV for 450ish dmg keeping stoneskin up, used yag drink at 1/4 mp and after 1st garuda dies, used a second and Aero IV again to grab hate, Astral flow for free refresh, i didnt 2hour. Tornado doesnt do much dmg to garuda and Freeze doesnt hit to hard either =D got 6k gil and 70 exp --Taru-Taru Lyth *Soloable by an experienced WAR/DNC at level 63 with Kraken Club or at level 64 with Mercurial Sword. *Very easy as 75 SAM/DNC. 2hr + Y>G>K and he's gone. *Soloable by level 60SMN/WHM have yag drink and use Garuda, Carby pull it from other mobs wait for Carbuncle to die and then smn Garuda and use Aero IV, takes 2 Garudas 3 at most. *Easy fight as 75DRG/THF, went DRG/BLU first but since the earring didn't drop I preferred subbing THF and bringing some Hi-pots. Didn't even use the pots and whenever he used Freeze I just ran out of range. The links are just a waste of time and I didn't even killed them until after beating him. *Very very easy solo by 67rdm composure up refresh, phalanx, stoneskin, and icespikes (did a awesome job with a very good paraliyze on NM) Mob never touched my health. Only had to cast 2 stoneskins. Look out for freeze, did some pretty good damage on me, have a cure IV prepared ^^ ---- I don't know whether to add this to the page or leave it, but I just soloed this guy as a 66rdm/blm and ended with full hp and about 200 mp. He caught me by surprise, and I forgot he is immune to silence. At one point I ate Aeroga II > Stonega II > Freeze from him. Being negligent, I forgot to use my WS to stun Freeze, but did get the Shell III I had forgotten to put up up in time. I converted a ways through the fight, but was never in any real danger of dying, except if I hadn't gotten healed a bit while Freeze was casting. I probably could have done this at an even lower level if I'd have been prepared. --Syeria 01:33, 24 May 2006 (PDT) ---- I'd like to add, I got 28 xp from killing him @ 66. According to this that makes him level 58, not 60. Can anyone confirm this page is correct as far as level difference and xp go? --Syeria 02:15, 24 May 2006 (PDT) ---- I refer to somepage for xp vs. level, which says that he was level 52 for you. Somepage also says that Mysticmaker is level 50-52. --Valyana 06:00, 24 May 2006 (PDT) ---- I just solo'd this as 51BST/WHM. I was charming Labyrinth Leeches at H-10 to kill surrounding gobs when I saw NM up on Wide Scan. I brought along a leech and aggro'd NM with it. I reapplied invisible and went back to H-10. Leech was dead by then and NM was on his way to me. I charmed another leech and met NM in tunnel at I-9 just in case it lost aggro. I aggro'd NM with new leech, ran back to H-10, and heeled pet. When NM got to me, I put the same leech back on it. The only leech that Mystic killed was the first one. One of my leeches even ate a freeze for 1039 dmg. I did not use any meds or reward. I chose to leave my leech's when they were around 1/4 health and quickly charm another. Mystic died after 5 leeches. 95 xp, 6000 gil Just soloed this as DRK75/THF37 with no trouble. He used Manafont right off the bat but his spells didn't hit for very much (Aeroga II for 67 dmg and Stone III for 220 dmg). Even his Blaze Spikes weren't doing much (around 10 dmg each hit). Easy battle with or without Dread Spikes up. Drain and Drain II drained at most 155 hp. Burn and Poison II were no trouble and he never cast Freeze once. --Shadowking2021 09:20, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ---- I've solo'd this guy about 3 times as 59Bst/whm. The Scorp that's not too far away will take him a lil over half way, then finish him off with CC. Still no drop, but it's fun everytime. ---- Soloed as 67 SAM/WAR. Had no TP at start, meditated and Gekko'ed, of course didn't silence. Got hit with Aeroga II for over 550 dmg, was at 43 health when I 2 houred and got lucky with finishing him off. If I was more prepared ( I jumped on him quick cause someone else was close by) I think he would have went easier. ---- Solo`d as THF/NIN 59 with Npc Lv 59. No TP at start but very easy. Immune to stun? I saw this guy a little while back while treasure chest hunting, and I fought him, as a 60+ BLU. It was going fine until he started to cast Freeze. Being a BLU/WHM (for sneak), I didn't have shadows to absorb his attacks or spells. He IS immune to silence, because no matter how many times I Chaotic Eye'd him, it was resisted. When he started casting Freeze, I started casting head butt on him. I think I Head Butted him twice, which seemed to stop his attacks, but I was shocked when Profblix still got Freeze off, even after being stunned twice. Obviously it didn't go well for me, for Freeze killed me, doing about 1k damage to me. The point is, I think his Freeze spells are immune from being stunned, unless it's a limitation of head butt. Anyone have a similar experience? -- Sabishii 14:15, 18 November 2006 (EST) He probably wasn't stunned or interrupted by your Head Butt. It can do damage without stunning. --Chrisjander 14:45, 18 November 2006 (EST) * solo'd him on SMN a few times; Mountain Buster always interrupted Freeze. From my experience (0/20 as I write this, camping him for the 21st time), he is immune to stun. Very. Or at least, horribly resistant I camped him with two friends earlier. When he starts casting Freeze, the BLM in my party tries to stun him. Resisted. So I use Flat Blade. He wasn't stunned, so he casts Freeze and does some damage (around 600, with Stoneskin up) but didn't kill anyone. I think he is either really resistant or immune to Stun. I'll have to test Elemental Seal + Stun to see if it is resisted or not. Krel 19:30, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Also remember that stun is wasted on a mob that is Manafonting. You can only be interrupted during Manafont by Paralyze or death. -- 17:30, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :*Not true. Stun interrupts during Manafont. All Manafont stops is interrupts by getting hit. I've stunned mobs who had Manafont up with Head Butt plenty of times and had it interrupt the spell. --Kyrial 02:22, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::*By contrast, I've stunned mobs who were manafonting only to eat whatever spell it was they were casting. The difference here is Stun vs. Head Butt, which are two totally different spells. -- 15:10, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :::*This is still false, the spell Stun will interrupt a mob in the middle of Manafont. --Mitsukai-Hawke 22:56, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, regardless, I can personally confirm that Head Butt will not stun during Manafont. --Azulmagia 03:08, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Blm Stun stunned this mob and interrupted freeze.... ALSO, if he casts freeze and you do not have the blm or drk stun run away from him and sleep all links... You can easily get away from freeze and cure yourself while he is casting.... Also if needed Sleep this mob when he starts casting sleep... Immune to Silence? He is not immune to silence. 63WHM that happened to be with me on my 70NIN stuck a silence on the second try. He is not immune to silence, a good RDM can stick it pretty easily. Resistant, yes. Good enfeebling skills, using a wind staff (NQ +10%, HQ +15% success rate of spell landing if I remember correctly) and Wind Magic accuracy merits help a lot. --Bekisa 07:21, 18 May 2007 (CDT) He seems to have a strong resistance to Silence. As a RDM69, I could not manage to stick Silence at all. My Enfeebling Magic Skill is capped at 261 (with AF). I used a Wind Staff (NQ), and it was even Windsday. I used Elemental Seal on the first Silence; that didn't work either. Each time I cast it, it either didn't stick or had an extremely short duration. --Fiorenzo, 8 August 2007 Last time I was in Onzozo he appeared and was walking around unclaimed for quite a while. No-one else in the zone, so I thought I'd do a few experiments on him. I got Silence to land on 2 / 12 attempts and it stuck for quite a while - well over a minute on both occasions. This is as a 75 Red Mage with an Auster's Staff, capped and fully merited Enfeebling Magic (292+15 from Warlock's Tabard +1 = Lv.307) and one merit in Wind Magic Accuracy. Had I been /WHM instead of /BLM I probably would have found the resist rate to be a little lower. Was also surprised to see he is susceptible to Sleep. Granted, that is resisted often too, but I did successfully hit him with Sleepga. I took a screenshot of this if proof is needed. Hope this helps! --Aequis 08:21, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Drop Rate Pretty much that, anyone know the approximate droprate of the earring? Drop rate on all items not 100% drop, is 50%. Either you get it or you don't ;-) Sorry to say but I've seen 4 kills in a row drop earrings then seen people go 1/15. Depends on pure luck like most other things in the game. Just because something is 99.9% drop rate does not mean you cannot go 1/341 on it. Most drops rates you read on a website is just from hear-say anyways ;-) --Bekisa 07:18, 18 May 2007 (CDT) I don't know the drop rate of the earring. The only real way to get an idea of the drop rate in my opinion is to collect as much data on it (everyone's personal experiences totalled up). I've actually been there and fought Mystimaker Profblix 3 times and am 1/3 on Moldavite Earring. That doesn't mean its anywhere near 33% but as more people post and add up their data on drops, maybe we can get an idea on what the drop rate is. --Lennavan 16:21, 7 November 2007 (UTC) From my experance if he does not drop it the first time if you want and get claim it drops it the 2nd time.... Can someone tell me if they killed it 2x ties in a row nad did not get drop. BC if you get there and get claim the other person got the drop. I don't know so much on Bekisa. I think the drop rate has changed. I planned to get all my LS one of these earrings (cuse we all gunna lv blm together XD) And so far its been like 31/40 Thats pretty damn high, for the ones we didnt claim its been about 9/15. As of Feb 9, 2008 I am 0/54 (No I am not exaggerating) on this nm, this being the culmination of camping him off and on while farming over the course of the 2+ years I've been on this game. I've never had the fortune of having a thf with me for any of the camps (always been solo) and recently I've camped him as drk/thf and still no drop. I believe either his drop is highly affected by TH or this game hates me. A friend of mine is also 1/24 on him, but also another friend is 1/3 on him. So his drop rate seems to be very fickle. -- Artremis That sucks being 0/54, its just luck tho so yea.. the game hates you. I am 2/6. When I had a static with my samurai (mid 30s), first night of lookin for a camp in that zone (this was like 5 years ago) we got lucky and had him pop on us, and it droped the earring. Needless to say our static blm nearly wet himself, best part was he got it before he could even wear it lol. Once I was in the 60's I went back with a buddy of mine and we had him on lock for a whole day and got it again on the 5th kill. --Katanaless 13:36, 13 April 2008 (UTC) I'm 1/1 on this and I didn't even have a Thief in my party. So it's random rather then a fixed drop rate. JMorgan 15:15, 15 April 2008 (UTC) I'm 5/8 on this earring, been everything from TH0 to TH3. I have yet to get one for myself though, bet thats gonna be a 0/100. I'm 1/1 on this earring. I had just TH1 going into this fight. I have friend's who went 2/11 so the drop rate still cant be certain. --Shadowking2021 09:27, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Thundaga? Drop rate is 0/106 so far, and that's not really high.. compared to his other drops (all tier 3 or 4 or AM), all of which have a decent drop rate too, it doesn't seem to fit, especially since Thundaga II isn't on there.. so can anyone confirm Thundaga to be a genuine drop? Or false information? Zaphor 22:35, 17 June 2008 (UTC) i can confirm it. profblix drops both thunder 3 and thundaga 3. no earring though.... bloody little smeghead that he is. --Pc1971 22:38, 17 June 2008 (UTC) I meant Thundaga, not Thundaga III. Zaphor 06:32, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Currently 0/6, Have been soloing this with Pld/whm for a day now, I have had Thundaga III once, Thunder III Twice. Got 6k each and every kill. Azure6610 16:25, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Jettatura I haven't fought him yet, but I am going to attempt to interrupt Freeze with Jettatura. A lot of people said he resists Stun but what about Terror? Will post again when I have more info. Tristaenkun 19:01, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Gil edit Edited the max amount of gil to be 9,375 after win on --Xenhas 14:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC)